The subject matter disclosed herein relates to medical imaging and, in particular, to techniques for auxiliary anatomy scanning utilizing a computed tomography (CT) imaging system.
Non-invasive imaging technologies allow images of the internal structures or features of a patient to be obtained without performing an invasive procedure on the patient. In particular, such non-invasive imaging technologies rely on various physical principles, such as the differential transmission of X-rays through the target volume or the emission of gamma radiation, to acquire data and to construct images or otherwise represent the observed internal features of the patient.
Traditionally, medical imaging systems, such as a computed tomography (CT) imaging system or a CT/positron emission tomography (PET) imaging system, include a gantry and a patient table. Typically, a patient is moved into imaging room and transferred to a patient support on the patient table. Moving the patient onto the patient support can be burdensome (and pose a risk of injury) to the technologists and disruptive to the patient.